1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to a foot-tread type scooter, wherein the user can tread the pedal of the tread board successively to move the scooter forward, and the user""s two feet need not to leave the main frame of the scooter, thereby facilitating the user operating the scooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scooter comprises a main frame having a front end provided with a handle for rotating and controlling a front wheel and a second end provided with a rear wheel. When in use, the user""s one foot treads the main frame and the user""s other foot steps the ground to produce a driving force so as to drive the conventional scooter to move forward.
However, the user""s one foot treads the main frame and the user""s other foot has to leave the scooter to step the ground, thereby consuming much manual work and causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the balance effect of the conventional scooter is poor because the user""s other foot has to leave the scooter to step the ground, thereby easily causing danger to the user during movement of the conventional scooter.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter, wherein the user can tread the pedal of the tread board successively to move the scooter forward, and the user""s two feet need not to leave the main frame of the scooter, thereby facilitating the user operating the scooter.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter, wherein the tread board, the linkage and the oneway bearing co-operate with each other to move the scooter, so that the scooter has a simple structure and has little wear.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter, wherein the first link is pivotally connected with the second link at different pivot positions, thereby producing different torque and distance of operation so as to adjust the force output of the tread board and the traveling velocity of the scooter, thereby fitting the user""s different requirements.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a scooter, comprising a main frame, a tread board, a oneway bearing, and a linkage, wherein:
the main frame has a front end provided with a handle for rotating and controlling a front wheel and a second end formed with a support plate and provided with a rear wheel;
the tread board is pivotally mounted on the support plate of the main frame and has a first end formed with a pedal and a second end formed with a pivot end;
the oneway bearing is mounted on the rear wheel of the main frame; and
the linkage is mounted between the support plate of the main frame and the tread board and includes a first link having a first end pivotally mounted on a distal end of the pivot end of the tread board, a second link having a first end pivotally mounted on the support plate of the main frame and a mediate portion pivotally mounted on a second end of the first link, and a third link having a first end pivotally mounted on a second end of the second link and a second end pivotally mounted on the oneway bearing.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.